


Prologue

by PrettyPettyPastel



Series: The Wolf Inside [1]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gay, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPettyPastel/pseuds/PrettyPettyPastel
Summary: Henry Jekyll, age 33, creates HJ-6, an elixir meant to split the human soul in two, adding a Wolf Apple to the serum. It doesn't turn out as he hoped. 2 years later, now stuck with a recently made alter ego and a society filled to the brim with loose lipped scientists, Jekyll must keep his secrets under wraps. How long will he last?
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon, Jasper Kaylock/Rachel Pidgley
Series: The Wolf Inside [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Prologue

Henry Jekyll was bent over his desk, furiously scribbling notes and procedures into a leather bound notebook. He had just made a breakthrough in his research and by no means was he stopping now. He poured the last bits of wolf apple juice into the beaker of purplish-grey liquid, watching it fade into a brown. "Noticeable tone shift within serum, now to test."  
Jekyll took a deep breath, staring at the elixir before slamming it down, placing the beaker on the desk. "Consumed 10cc of formula HJ-6." He wrote as he spoke, beginning to catalogue the serum's description, "Sour, bitter taste, with just a hint of sweetness. Burns the throat. A fever quickly spreading throughout my body, along with the familiar feeling of bones aching."

He set down his pen, looking out of the window in his office, a suddenly new admiration for the moon that tugged at his heart strings. Odd, that's probably something worth noting. He turned away from the window, going to pick his pen back up before his knees buckled, as a wave of intense pain flooded him.  
He flopped over onto his side, his body thrashing as the sound of bones cracking and popping filled the room, dark brown fur covering his body. He screamed, his ears moving to the top of his head and growing larger as his face stretched. His teeth sharpened, blood dripping from his mouth as his newly formed black claws dug into his arms.  
His breathing slowed, his vision blurred as he dragged himself upwards, his legs turning to jelly. He very clumsily walked over to the full body mirror, gripping onto the table. He gasped, his eyes locked onto his body.

His clothes were torn, sitting loosely on his now larger form, exposing his chest and showing off the fur that was now coating it. It was a reddish brown color, matching that of his hair, his forearms and shins black. The space around his snout and the tip of his tail were a light, almost pastel red. Wait, he had a tail?  
He attempted to move this new appendage, watching as it swung out from behind him and showing it off completely. It was fluffy, almost plush looking. He let it fall back down behind him, his hands- now paws- going up to his snout as he lifted his jowls, inspecting the new teeth he had.  
Well this was certainly a development…

~two years later~

Jekyll sighed as he looked out the window of his work room, the light of the full moon illuminating the space around him. The gentle, almost blue color drastically contrasted that of the lantern that sat next to him, one he had lit before the sun set.  
His black paws were folded, gently sitting on the wood of his desk, the familiar scent of baked goods wafting from the kitchen and tempting him to grab whatever was sitting out there, but he resisted.

_**So, are you going to let me out?**_  
Jekyll stood, sighing. He just finished transforming, and now he has to do it again!  
_**Maybe if you drank the serum before the moon came out, we wouldn't have this problem!**_  
"Oh, shut it!" He grabbed the HJ-7, taking a swig and allowing his body to transform. Oddly enough, this transformation always hurt more than when the full moon hit. He cringed, a neon green ooze dripping from his maw and eyes.  
His bones crunched, breaking and shrinking, reforming in a smaller size, his fur lightening and growing longer. His eyes screwed shut, the liquid still flowing steadily from his snout.

A giggle escaped him, quickly evolving into a full on cackle as he stood, his eyes opening and showing off the acid green color of one Mr. Edward Hyde. "Free!" He howled, leaping out of the nearby window and climbing to the highest peak, howling at the moon.  
_Do you really have to be so dramatic?_  
"You know it, old man! Now, why don't we see who we can torture tonight?" He leapt onto the next roof, heading in the direction of London's East End.


End file.
